Things Worth Dying For
by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio
Summary: Post HBP. James and Lily Potter were always remembered as able members of the Order of the Phoenix, but more as the parents of the Boy Who Lived to the general public. This story follows the events that led to their untimely demise.
1. Laying Down Our Lives

**Things Worth Dying For**

Prologue: Laying Down Our Lives  
June 1978

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_If it is not inconvenient to you, I would like to request your presence in my office for a sensitive and top-secret matter. Kindly come along to my office at eight o'clock tonight. Speak of this note to no one._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Lily Evans stared hard at the note she received. Why would Dumbledore want to see her on the second last day of school? And what did he mean by _"sensitive and top-secret matter"_? She didn't do anything wrong in her whole term of office as the Head Girl, did she? Or was it something to do with the terror climaxing in the magical world outside Hogwarts? _Speak of this note to no one,_ the note said. Does this possibly include…

Her emerald eyes involuntarily strayed onto her boyfriend sitting next to her. James Potter appeared to be reading his own letter a little too intently. He reread it for a few times, looking grim, before folding and pocketing it. He turned and found Lily's eyes staring straight at him. He smiled at her as he continued to tuck into his breakfast.

"Are you all right? You look a bit… tensed." Lily said hesitantly.

James swallowed the bit of food in his mouth before answering, "Nothing, Lily… I'm fine… Don't worry about me… Why would I be tensed? N.E.W.T.s are over. You look a bit tensed yourself, as a matter of fact."

"Huh? Oh… err… it's nothing…" Lily stammered out.

"Still worried about the results?" James gave Lily a disbelieving look. "Come on, Lily. We've finished our exams. Relax. Even Remus isn't studying." He coaxed. Remus Lupin, one of his best friends and co-Marauder, who overheard this, grinned in their direction.

"Yeah, and that's saying something, believe me, my dear Lily. We're talking about Remus Lupin, the only person in the whole of Hogwarts who managed to out-study the lovely Lily Evans." Sirius Black drawled out, with his trademark mischievous face. Remus pretended to be offended: "Hey! I resent that!" James, however, gave him a murderous look. "James! Don't give me that look. I'm just complimenting your girl. No idea of moving on her! I swear!" Sirius pretended to shriek in frustration. He and James were like brothers, and between the both of them they were widely known as the leaders of the Marauders. James grinned and said, "Just joking!" before turning back to his breakfast. Lily detected a slight difference in their manners of speech, though she couldn't quite put her finger to it.

Only Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of the infamous Marauders, was sitting down quietly and eating his breakfast. He wasn't participating in the Marauders' conversation. But then, he had always been a part of the wall decoration when the other three Marauders were present. This silence was rather taken for granted by the rest.

Lily laughed lightly and switched her attention back to her breakfast, but her mind was still on that little note she received, now lying innocently in her pocket. _I hope it's nothing serious_… she thought.

* * *

At five to eight, Lily reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. To her surprise, she found Peter lounging near there, apparently unsure what to do. 

"Lily!" he squeaked, a little frightened. "Do you know the password to Dumbledore's office? He asked me to meet him at eight and…"

"What? You too?" Lily was caught off guard and stared at Peter. Peter nodded timidly; Lily had always intimidated him.

"Wonder who else had been called up…" She mused as she gave the password ("Ice Mice") and the stone gargoyle sprang to life, revealing the all-too-familiar spiral staircase.

"Do you know what Dumbledore wants us for? I hope it's not to punish us for the prank we played last week…" Peter was gabbling to himself. "But he never does… Does it mean he's going to punish us for all the pranks we've played these seven years?" His face wore an extremely horrified expression. Lily could not but laugh.

"Relax, Peter. If this is Marauder business then he won't have called me as well." Lily soothed him. Peter looked distinctly relieved.

They reached the oaken door and Lily, now well used to coming to the Headmaster's study fortnightly for Heads' meeting with James, knocked the door with the griffin knocker. A voice called, "Enter."

She pushed the door open and came face to face with not one, but three familiar faces. "Oh my God! James? Sirius?"

"Lily! Peter! What are you doing here?" James's expression was identical to hers, shock mingled with pleasant surprise.

"Nearly all here, I see. We only have to wait for… Ah, I'm sure this is he. Enter." His voice rose at the last word, enabling the person on the other side of the door to hear. That somebody turned out to be… Remus. "Close the door behind you, Remus." He did as he was told and advanced to the awaiting party.

Mystified now at all this secrecy, the five students turned their attention on the most able Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"You are, I suppose, wondering why I summoned the five of you under such secrecy that I forbade you to tell anyone of today's meeting. It is only the first test of trustworthiness. You have all passed. I see that none of you had told anyone, not even your closest friends, about this. I am extremely pleased. Take a seat, all of you."

He gave his wand a flick. Instantly, five comfortable chintz armchairs appeared behind the five students, which they sank into gratefully.

"Now, I am sure that you all know about Lord Voldemort." Only Peter squeaked uncomfortably at the mention of the name of the most powerful Dark Lord of the century. "He has been terrorising the magical world… and the Muggle world for the past seven to eight years. Though the Ministry of Magic is doing all they can to bring Voldemort down, I am sorry to say that, owing to the guidance of Bartemius Crouch, wrong people are being thrown into prison every day. Voldemort is also sure to have spies in various departments of the Ministry, making his power-seizing mission easier with all the information that is leaking out. Thirdly, due to the fear instilled into the Ministry workers, many are already unwilling to step into his path and stand up to him, making his job easier. Lastly, many of the Death Eaters are still disguised as prominent members of the magical society, making them the last people the Ministry would suspect of being involved in Death Eater business."

"Seeing this, I have organised a secret society, kept secret even from the Ministry, whose main aim would be to lead an active fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The reason I ask you here tonight is to invite you to join this secret Order. The five of you are the most brilliant, loyal and bravest students in your year. I have not asked you before this because the Order of the Phoenix comprises only of wizards and witches who are of age and had left school. The reason being that we do not think anyone below that age would be able to appreciate the horrors that lie before them if they did join. You are effectively placing yourself and your family in danger by joining the Order, as Voldemort often targets people whom his enemies are close to. I ask you to consider and think of joining the Order. But firstly, please bear in mind of all the dangers that it might invoke. Think of all the harm Voldemort had caused, and consider if you're able to handle whatever secret missions the Order might ask of you to join in. I shall elaborate more on these secret missions once you are officially a member of the Order. In the mean time, you are given one day to think about it. I would like your answer back before the Hogwarts Express leaves for London."

"I don't think I need to think about it, Professor." It was James. "I'll join. I'll fight. Both my parents are dead, and all I have in the world is Lily. I would do anything to protect her."

"Seconded." Barked Sirius. "My family are all too engrossed in their pure-blooded mania to care about me. My true family are the Marauders. I would fight for them, or side-by-side with them. This is something worth dying for!"

"I won't be anywhere without you, Professor, or without you all, my friends. I will join." Remus chimed in. He was proud to be fighting evil, although he was considered by many to be a dangerous creature.

"Petunia won't give a damn if I live or die. I love James. I want to fight beside him, for us." Lily's green eyes sparkled with unusual brightness. She was ready.

Peter didn't say anything. He just nodded. He won't be anywhere without his friends. And anyway, under Dumbledore's wing, he would be protected, instead of him protecting others. It was a win-win situation.

"That is very generous of you, but again, I must ask you to think it over. Perhaps the five of you may want to talk about it among yourselves. A decision should not be made hastily. I'll be expecting your answers day after tomorrow. You are dismissed." As one, they stood up at Dumbledore's words. He flicked his wand again, vanishing the armchairs. The five handpicked students bid Dumbledore goodnight as they filed out of the office.

Two days later, five messages reached Dumbledore's office. They all read:

_I am ready. I will join._

He smiled in satisfaction. _They have really grown up._

_– To Be Continued –_


	2. The Cause of Death

**Things Worth Dying For**

Chapter 1: The Cause of Death  
April 1980

The April showers were starting to be a nuisance instead of a blessing. Albus Dumbledore shrugged off his travelling cloak as he stepped into his brother's bar at Hogsmeade. Hardly anyone made the family connection between Albus and Aberforth, though he trusted many people would think Aberforth looked familiar in some way. So much the better. Aberforth would be able to take note of curious happenings and report to him. After all, the Hog's Head had long attracted a more _interesting _crowd, so to speak.

He was here today, however, to interview a previous student for the application of the post of Divination teacher. Sybill Trelawney was the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer, Cassandra Trelawney, and meeting her was just a matter of courtesy. He, like Minerva McGonagall, did not put much faith in Divination, and was disinclined to let the subject continue.

Sybill Trelawney was already waiting for him in her room. She wore large, magnifying glasses that made her eyes look abnormally large. She was draped in numerous shawls, and wore many chains, beads, bangles and rings. She rather gave the impression of an extremely large insect. She smiled as Albus entered the room.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for granting me with this audience. I would not have chosen this place if not for the fact that funds are running low at the moment…"

Albus inclined his head and proceeded to interview the applicant. He asked her to demonstrate her ability at reading tealeaves, fire omens, palmistry, crystal gazing, and even predicting with her Inner Eye. Sybill's answers were mainly connected to tragic deaths or gruesome events. But none of them held a true conviction. It wasn't even remotely convincing. The only thing he had to hand it to her was that she used a very impressively misty voice, almost suggesting that she was, in fact, predicting the unknown.

On the whole, however, Albus was disappointed. He rose and said, "I'm sorry Sybill, but you just don't have the temperament for a Divination teacher."

He was about to turn and leave when he saw Sybill wasn't her usual self. She had gone rigid; her eyes were unfocused, rolling from side to side, which, when magnified by her enormous glasses, had a terrifying effect on most people; and her mouth was sagging. When she opened her mouth, it wasn't the same misty voice she had employed previously, but rather, a harsh, hoarse voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

At that moment, a scuffling noise started outside, but Albus disregarded this; he needed to hear the end of the prophecy.

"_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Sybill's head drooped forward, then just as sudden, snapped up again. At that precise same moment, Aberforth opened the door and led a snarling Severus Snape into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I just came up the wrong door! Now let me go! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Snape was raving on and on.

"You were listening at the door! Don't pretend otherwise. I'm neither stupid nor blind." Aberforth was losing his patience when Albus interfered.

"Severus, what were you doing outside the door? And what did you hear?"

"I've told the barman that I just came up the wrong door! And I heard nothing! I _told _you that…" Snape maintained an angry demeanour outside, but he was actually afraid that his former Headmaster might penetrate his mind. He was, after all, a skilled Legilimens. He was relieved when Albus merely said, "Very well, return to wherever you came from."

Snape did not need telling twice. He whisked away from the room and Apparated to Voldemort's lair immediately. _The Dark Lord is going to be so pleased…_

Back at the Hog's Head, Albus turned back to Sybill and said, "Well, Sybill, you have the job. I shall be expecting you at Hogwarts on September the first then. And now, if you'll excuse me. Good day." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving a delighted Sybill. Aberforth trailed behind him.

"Albus, why did you let him go? You _do _believe me, don't you?" Aberforth spoke quietly, for fear of being overheard.

"Yes, I do, brother. I only hope that he really did hear nothing. It would be tragic if he did. I must go back to Hogwarts. I will contact you if necessary." Albus said before returning to Hogwarts as fast as his legs could carry him. He would need to recall this memory very often now. He needed his Pensieve.

* * *

31st July 1980

"James! Help me! I can't do this! Please! Stop it!" Lily Potter screamed as the childbirth pains became more and more unbearable. _Please let the baby be fine… Please let the baby come quickly…_

"Lily, come on. You can do this. Breathe and push. Come now, Lily. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do it. I'm right here with you. We can do this." James soothed his wife in a low gentle voice, while clutching her hand encouragingly. Her strong, vice-like grip on his arm was already numbing it. He knew Lily was in more pain than him, therefore he didn't complain, but screwed up his energy to try and quiet his wife while ignoring the numbness that had slowly spread across him arm.

"I see a head!" said one of the Healers-in-charge in St. Mungo's excitedly. "Come on, Mrs Potter. Push!"

"Honey… just a little more… breathe in… push…" James cooed softly.

"James, I…" she shrieked so loudly that James was surprised he wasn't deaf yet.

"Last push, Mrs P, and you can see your child!"

Lily pushed with all her might, hoping that the Healers were right. Thankfully, they were. The pains were history. Cries from the baby greeted Lily as she panted heavily from the amount of energy she used. She could see a mope of dark hair on the baby's head. The Healers announced happily that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. They proceeded to wash the newest Potter. Lily laid back on the hospital bed, exhausted. James was right there beside her, and she had given birth to his son and heir. She was so proud of herself. And she was extremely happy.

"I knew you could do it, darling. Thank you so much for giving me a son." James murmured into her ear and nuzzled her neck gently before kissing her deeply and passionately, disregarding the Healers completely.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter. Here is your baby. A fine, handsome baby boy, you've got." One of the Healers carefully transferred the bundle of blankets containing the now clean baby to James. He lowered it so that Lily could see the boy.

"He looks just like his papa." Lily, despite being still weak from the extreme pain, managed to teased James. At the sound of his mother's voice, the newly born's eyes opened to reveal sparkling almond-shaped emeralds. James smiled.

"Not really. He's got you too. Your eyes. The eyes I love so much. Look."

"Yeah, he's going to be a heartbreaker, this one." A familiar voice rang out. "All hail the new Marauder! Whoopee!"

"SIRIUS!" Three voices complained exasperatedly. "This is a hospital! Do you want us to get thrown out?"

Sirius laughed as he strolled into the ward with Remus. They couldn't come in before as St. Mungo's had a "Spouse Only" rule in the maternity ward. "Hey, little one! Call uncle Sirius. Come on! Say it with me! Un-cle Si-ri-us."

"Sirius, please! He's only a few minutes old. How can you expect him to speak?" Remus, always the rational one, spoke up, grinning.

"Hey! I can always hope, can't I?" Sirius pouted unconvincingly, causing the other three adults to roar in laughter. Lily and James looked down at the bundle of joy. Lily made up her mind in a split second. And so did James.

"Harry." They both echoed together.

"Excuse me? I'm NOT hairy." Sirius pretended to look offended.

"No. The baby. We've decided to call him Harry. Harry James Potter, after his daddy." Lily explained, looking at James. He nodded, smiling.

"Oh… Hey! Great name!" Sirius, being Sirius, couldn't be serious in a situation like this (excuse the pun). He started jumping around singing in an off-key voice, "Harry James Potter! Harry James Potter! H-A-R-R-Y J-A-M-E-S P-O-T-T-E-R! Yeah!" Remus smiled as he hugged James, then Lily.

"Congratulations, you two. Hey, Harry." Little Harry merely looked up at one of his father's best friend.

"Sirius, stop it already!" Lily said impatiently, but with a bit of a grin on her face.

Sirius stopped jumping around. "Whoa, PMSing so soon, Evans?" He said in a cheeky voice.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the three voices, though neither voices carried a hint of anger. On the contrary, all four burst out laughing again.

"I see we're in a very good mood today." Albus Dumbledore strode down the ward.

"Afternoon, Professor!" chorused four voices.

"Congratulations, Lily, James. What is the baby's name?"

"Harry, sir. Harry James Potter."

"A boy?" A shadow passed over Dumbledore's eyes before resuming a happy demeanour. This did not go undetected by Lily, though she decided not to comment on it. The three men, however, were crooning over the baby to take note.

Sirius responded, "Hmm… Yes, sir, I do believe he's a boy. If you don't believe, I can always show you his…"

"Sirius! Eww…" James interjected, pulling a face. "Don't you dare strip my son naked just so you could prove your point!" Dumbledore smiled. Thank goodness there were still happiness and joy in times of suffering and war.

"All right. I just came to check up on you all. Seeing as you are all in good health, especially Lily, I shall be leaving now. Loads to do. Good day."

"Bye, Professor!" Harry blinked his eyes at the tall, thin man, fascinated by the long beard, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore pulled out his Pensieve and replayed Sybill Trelawney's prophecy. Now the Longbottoms _and _the Potters were both in danger. Both had a son born at the end of July. Both sets of parents having escaped Lord Voldemort three times. Who will be the one Voldemort would _mark as his equal_? With a jolt, Dumbledore realised that he had not wanted the Potters to be the one marked down. In all his years of teaching in Hogwarts, he had never seen a more brilliant and talented couple than James and Lily. Then again, Frank and Alice Longbottom were also very gifted. Both were working as Aurors in the Ministry, which was an extremely valuable asset to the Order. 

Maybe… just maybe… Voldemort might choose the Longbottoms' son, Neville. Voldemort had always been obsessed with the purity of magical blood, so won't he consider the pure-blooded Neville as his equal rather than the half-blooded Harry? Or would Voldemort, for some twisted reason or other, choose Harry instead? He'd have no way of knowing, which is why, before he did, that it would be wise to hide both families from the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

_– To Be Continued –_


	3. He Made It So

**Things Worth Dying For**

Chapter 2: He Made It So  
1st August 1980

"Pettigrew, what of the Potters' child?" asked a high, cold voice. The small man kneeling before him cowered.

"A boy, my lord." He answered, quivering.

"And what of the Longbottoms' child?" The high, cold voice asked another hooded and masked man kneeling next to the small, quivering man.

"A boy, my lord." The man's voice was strong, unlike the previous person.

"You are very sure, both of you? I will not tolerate any mistakes…"

"My Lord, I speak the truth!" The small man squeaked frantically. Rodolphus Lestrange kept his silence.

"Well, Lestrange? What of the Longbottom boy? Are you absolutely sure that they have a son?"

"Yes, my lord. I speak nothing but the truth. I had it from the St. Mungo's Healer myself."

"Very well. Both of you may go."

Both kneeling men retreated out of the deserted house. The remaining man, who appeared to be the master, turned and advanced to the mirror in the room.

"Both boys… Which would possibly be my downfall?" Voldemort mused. "The Longbottom child... or the Potter boy..."

He stood there for a long time before he made his decision. He called, "Snape!"

A sallow-skinned man with greasy hair hurried into the room and knelt before his master.

"You are aware, of course, that your little… ah… slip at the Hog's Head would be enough to make Dumbledore want you back by his side to guide you to the right side." The red-eyed man's lips curled.

"Yes, my master," Snape intoned.

"Then listen carefully to what I am ordering you to do. You are to go to Dumbledore. Make your excuses. Get yourself into the organisation they call the Order of the Phoenix. I want you to spy on them for me."

The kneeling man raised a sceptical eyebrow. "But, Pettigrew, my lord…"

"Has neither brains nor courage to do whatever I'm delegating to you right now. Unless you do not wish to…" he fingered his yew wand, which contained a phoenix's feather, lovingly, as if he longed to cast a spell.

"Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to doubt your choices. I was only wondering…" Snape quickly cut in. He did not wish to be at the receiving end of the Dark Lord's wrath.

Voldemort laughed softly at his servant's quickness. "Very well then, are you ready?"

"Yes, master. To serve you is my life's ambition."

"Then go. And James Potter would be your sweet revenge…"

Snape bowed and retreated. What did the Dark Lord mean? Does this have anything to do with the prophecy he overheard? So, James Potter's son would be the Dark Lord's downfall? He chuckled to himself. Yes, James Potter was about to be paid back in full all the misery he had caused during the seven years at Hogwarts… And he was about to realise how unwise it was to make an enemy of Severus Snape, the Half-Blood Prince, when he had Lord Voldemort on his side...

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, finalising the plans he intend to give the Longbottoms and the Potters. They had to disappear immediately. Assuming Lord Voldemort had heard of the prophecy, he was sure to act immediately once he made his choice. He knew. After all, he had taught him. He knew his style. 

A knock on his door startled him. Hastily keeping all his papers, he said, "Enter." The door opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"Ah, Severus. Right on time, I'd say. What brings you here?"

Snape took a few minutes of deliberate silence before saying, "I cannot do this anymore, sir. I have a confession to make."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. His penetrating blue eyes bore right into Snape's black ones. Now skilled at Occlumency, Snape continued with greater confidence, though showing none of it, "I was employed by the Dark Lord, sir. The prophecy a few months ago… I told the Dark Lord about it… About how a boy born towards the end of the seventh month to parents who defied him three times would be his downfall… I told him, sir. And I am extremely sorry I did, sir."

Dumbledore merely looked at him, while in actual fact was relieved that Voldemort didn't hear the entire prophecy.

Now, Snape had been growing uncomfortable since uttering the last sentence, and this had nothing to do with Dumbledore's penetrating eyes. Possibly caused by owing James a life debt because of sixth year, he suddenly blurted out, "He's after Potter's son, sir."

Snape could've kicked himself. He was doomed to torture when he got back and told the Dark Lord that he had let slip his choice. However, there was no turning back now. He had to carry out the Dark Lord's orders or he could be killed. "I felt very remorseful when I discovered that my information would cause the death of Potter. Though we had never been on speaking terms, he saved my life in sixth year. I couldn't let him die." He looked at Dumbledore, arranging his face to what might be a pleading expression.

Dumbledore surveyed him through his half-moon glasses. He had to give him a second chance to turn over a new leaf. He could be saved from evil. And he had certainly showed the inclination to change.

"Thank you, Severus. Your information had been most valuable." Dumbledore paused before continuing, "Are you willing to spy on Lord Voldemort for us, Severus? Of course I understand that Voldemort is a highly accomplished Legilimens. I shall therefore teach you Occlumency, should you accept the position. Our world is in dire need of people like you, Severus."

"What do you mean by us, sir?" Snape said in a carefully guarded voice. He was getting there at last! And he was neither mistaken nor disappointed.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society that fights against Voldemort. Of course, you could decline if you want to. I just thought you might be useful to our cause."

Snape smirked inwardly. _Yes, extremely useful indeed. I shall be able to rise in the Dark Lord's ranks with the information I'm passing them._

"I will join, Professor. And thank you for believing me," he put as much gratitude as he could manage, while inside he was laughing at this old man's stupidity.

* * *

"Lily, James, I hope I find you and Harry quite well today?" Dumbledore smiled down at the lovely young couple and their beautiful son. _If only they weren't the Chosen Ones…_ Seeing their happy faces made his heart break. 

"Quite, Professor, thank you." Lily responded for the three of them.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Dumbledore continued in a grave voice. The Potters sat up a little straighter at this. They had never seen the Headmaster looked so grim.

"Voldemort is after you. You and your son." His voice was like a bombshell dropping in the middle of paradise.

Lily and James were shocked, which was the understatement of the century. They were absolutely appalled and extremely devastated. Why? Why their son? Voldemort had killed so many innocent lives. And now he's targeted their son? What kind of sick bastard would kill a baby barely a day old?

Dumbledore, taking advantage of the shocked silence, continued gravely, "I'm afraid that, for your protection, you would have to disappear immediately."

"Harry… Why Harry? Why must he kill Harry?" Lily whispered, numbed with shock. James couldn't trust himself to speak; he was afraid he might just do something stupid.

"Voldemort kills without mercy. I am guessing that, since you have escaped him three times, he will be planning to dispose of you as soon as possible. You are a threat to him, a thorn in his side. And as for your son, I have no idea why he wants to kill young Harry." Dumbledore said carefully. He was unwilling to let the Potters know just how precarious the situation is. Besides, the lesser people who knew about the prophecy, the better.

"What… must we do?" James's voice faltered.

"I have arranged for you to disappear within short notice. I will assign a safe house for you. Do not tell anyone about this, not even your family or your closest friends. Once Lily and Harry are strong and well enough to travel, I will tell you the next phrase of my plan." Dumbledore hesitates before relenting, "I will, however, grant only one exception. You may invite Harry's godfather and/or godmother to be present with you during the christening ceremony. If you need to exit the house, contact me first to leave extra protection. _Keep your wands with you at all times._"

Lily squeezed her eyes shut. Her family was falling apart before her eyes. Her son, her hope and joy, was only just born, and now they were already on top of Voldemort's most wanted list. And she had thought that things could have been for the better! The situation just seemed to keep getting worse and worse.

James put a protective arm around Lily. He, too, was extremely upset. What had he done for his family to deserve this fate that was now bestowed upon them? He couldn't understand what he had done wrong in his entire life to deserve such a tragic fate. All he had in the world now was Lily, Harry and his Marauder friends. Why were the people he was dear to keep getting hurt?

"I shall be having a word with the St Mungo's staff. Then I will show you your new quarters. Good day." Dumbledore swept out of the ward noiselessly, wishing to grant the couple peace to collect their thoughts. He couldn't bear to look at the thunderstruck and sorrowful faces of his best students.

James and Lily's eyes followed the progress of their Headmaster's departure. Once he disappeared down the corridor, they turned towards each other and broke down completely. It seemed to be the only thing they could do. Baby Harry, startled by his parents' sobs, starting crying as well, not knowing that the reason for his parents' sorrow was because, very soon, they were all going to be dead. Voldemort struck very quickly and very cruelly. As members of the Order, they knew it very well. Maybe there was some truth in the idiom "Ignorance is bliss".

* * *

8th August 1980

The newest addition to the Potter family was officially christened Harry James Potter. Now nestling in his mother's arms, he listened to his parents talking to his new godfather. James trusted Sirius beyond all his other friends. He was like the brother he never had. Sirius had been James's best man at his wedding. Now, James named him godfather to Harry. James trusted and knew that Sirius would never _ever _betray him.

"No, Sirius, we can't contact even you. Dumbledore's orders. You do know that the situation is extremely dangerous now. We don't want any Death Eaters tailing you to find us." James told his best friend, his brother.

"Not even occasionally?" Sirius pleaded. He didn't want to lose his best friend and James's family so soon.

"No, Sirius. I'm sorry. Our Marauding days are over. This would be taking risks that might have all of us dead. It's not like back in school. We no longer have that protection." James reasoned.

Sirius drooped his head. He was never going to see his brother again? His true family, James and Lily Potter, were going to vanish right before his eyes, and he might never see them again… And what about his young charge, his godson, Harry? Will he never see _him _again?

Yet, Sirius knew he had to let them go to protect them. He'd rather never see them again and know that they stayed healthy and alive rather than be the cause of their death. Besides, this meaningless war must end soon. Dumbledore was almost never wrong before. He should be able to put a stop to all this. If he wasn't able to, he didn't know who would. He would await that glorious day of reunion and live to see it. He would let them go.

Sirius looked up at James, and nodded. "May fair fortune be with you, brother. I will see you again." He hugged Lily, kissed Harry's forehead, and finally embraced James. The two men didn't let go for a long time. All three adults were suddenly teary. It was the last day the Potters were ever seen in public again. After that, they vanished completely, leaving no trace.

– _To Be Continued –_


	4. The Wrong Decision

**Things Worth Dying For**

Chapter 3: The Wrong Decision  
23rd October 1981

It had been more than a year since the Potters went into hiding, cutting off all contact from the world except their mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and the handful of people that were assigned to this hide-the-Potters mission. They had been moving from house to house as per Dumbledore's orders, and the Order of the Phoenix had helped as best they can too. Curiously enough, each time the Potters moved, Voldemort seemed to know when they moved and where they were. Death Eaters were sent every time to eliminate the Potter family, leaving them almost no room to breath. There were too many close shaves already. The situation was getting more and more dangerous. The Potters were, in fact, considered very lucky to have escaped barely each time with their lives. They had to keep running and running to save their lives.

Dumbledore was getting worried. There had to be a spy in the Order. That should explain why so much information had been passed to Lord Voldemort. The members of the Order were dying like flies at the hands of the Death Eaters. First the whole Bones family, then the McKinnon family, now the Prewett brothers were all killed. And James and Lily were constantly being dogged like a shadow, and were nearly killed on many occasions. But hadn't he been careful? He had taken all necessary precautions to ensure their safety. He had made sure no one outside the Potters' close friends were informed, and that no one was allowed to visit them unless they had to move again. There could only be one possibility. Someone close to the Potters was the spy, informing Voldemort of their movements.

Moving around wasn't the solution anymore. Voldemort wasn't called the most powerful Dark Lord of the century for nothing. And if he truly had a spy on his side, he would find the Potters _and _the Order sooner or later. Dumbledore knew that he wouldn't stop until James, Lily, and little Harry Potter was dead. What they needed was a strong charm to protect them. A charm that would enable them security. A charm that would stop Voldemort from finding them. Surely, there must be one…

The Fidelius Charm. Of course. Why didn't he think about it? And this time, he would insist to be the Secret-Keeper. He would not permit any of the Marauders to shoulder this responsibility, this burden. It's safer that way. He couldn't trust anyone except himself to make the right decision now. For all he knew, James and Lily might make the mistake of choosing the wrong person as Secret-Keeper, which was what he could not risk any longer. All their lives were at stake.

* * *

Lily opened the door to their house at Godric's Hollow at the sound of the special knock to reveal the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. "Good evening, Lily," Dumbledore greeted pleasantly. 

"Evening, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. Do come in." Lily let them into the house before closing the door and locking it with its many usual charms.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall hung up their travelling cloaks before sitting down on the sofas in the Potters' living room. James came out of the nursery, where he had been putting Harry to bed before the signal was heard. He mouthed to Lily, "He's sleeping." before spotting his former teachers.

"How do you do, Professors? What brings you here today?" James greeted politely. Inwardly, he dreaded the answer. Usually, Professor Dumbledore's visits only brought more bad news. He hoped against hope that they would not be asked to move again, not when he had found the ideal home for Lily, Harry and him to settle in. And they'd just moved in last night!

"Please sit down, both of you. I might have a way to safeguard you now," Dumbledore spoke and waited as both Potters took a seat opposite them.

"Now, I think you should know that I suspect there is a spy in the Order, who has been keeping Voldemort informed of your movements," The Potters tensed and involuntarily shuddered at the mention of a spy. Dumbledore continued serenely, "Perhaps this is why you have been constantly shadowed, even when we took every measure to ensure a fool-proof hiding place. Therefore, no matter how secret your movements are, Voldemort is sure to catch up with you someday," he said carefully, conveniently leaving out his speculation about suspecting one of the Potters' friends as the spy.

"In order to hide from him on a permanent basis, I suggest that we use the Fidelius Charm to keep you safe. It is a charm involving the containment of the secret inside a single living soul, otherwise called the Secret-Keeper. This way, Voldemort will never know where you are unless the Secret-Keeper divulges that secret. Therefore, you may stay here in your home at Godric's Hollow and we shall cast the charm on both the house and yourselves to protect you from him. Seeing as recent events are very disturbing and unstable, I would recommend myself as your Secret-Keeper. It is too dangerous to trust anyone else, even your own friends," Dumbledore finished and waited for their answer.

McGonagall then spoke up. "Lily, James, I hope you understand that this is the safest, most secured plan. You are the most brilliant witch and wizard in your year. I hate to have you two exposed to unnecessary danger and run the risk of losing you. We cannot trust anyone now. Not even our own people. Let Albus be Secret-Keeper and you'll definitely be safe, beyond a doubt."

James listened in silence. He replied, "Professor, I am sure you are very kind. I appreciate your offer of becoming Secret-Keeper. However, no offence to you, but I would rather use Sirius. I trust him. He's like my brother. He would rather die than betray me. Besides," he added. "I have reason to believe that Sirius will also be going into hiding soon. I heard that Voldemort is also after him."

"Yes, Voldemort is also after him. I believe he wants the entire Black family in his collection. Or perhaps it is because he wants to take him out so that his grip on power would be stronger. Sirius is, after all, a thorn in his side, like you are, being an Order member. You may have notice that, since our establishment, our members have been dying left and right in this front-line battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But consider, James, Sirius would be the first person Voldemort would go after for your whereabouts. He knows your relationship with Sirius is closer than best friends and, as you said yourself, almost like brothers."

"I am sure you are right, Professor, but I still see no reason why I shouldn't use Sirius. Like I said, he'd rather die than betray us. I trust him completely. So does Lily." He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded confidently.

Dumbledore sighed. Young minds were always so stubborn. He wanted to keep them alive. Is that so much to ask? On the other hand, Sirius Black _was _very capable and downright loyal. Could he take a risk? Looking at James's determined face, he relented.

"All right, then. I will send Sirius along today. Cast the charm as quickly as possible. Voldemort is likely to strike very soon. You know that as well as the rest of us do, don't you?" Dumbledore concluded, sighing before rising heavily to his feet. McGonagall followed suit. "I must stress again that I still prefer myself to be your Secret-Keeper. However, since you have already made up your mind, I cannot do anything. Good day. And… good luck."

James sent the two Professors out. Once he closed and locked the door, he went straight to Lily and, embracing her, kissed her forehead. The both of them sat there, silently, entwined in each other's arms and lost in their own thoughts. Lily respected James's decision. Besides, she trusted Sirius too. He wouldn't let them die. They could finally settle down and be more like a family rather than travelling gypsies.

Outside, Minerva McGonagall questioned doubtfully, "Are you sure you made the right decision, Albus? The one about letting Sirius be their Secret-Keeper?"

Dumbledore heaved a sigh before replying, "Honestly, Minerva, I'm not so sure myself… Let us just hope it all works out for the best…" With a nod on McGonagall's part, the two Apparated back to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to settle the Potters' affair before Apparating to Hogsmeade in order to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

"But why me, James? Why not Peter?" Sirius asked when he arrived at Godric's Hollow late that night. "Voldemort wouldn't even suspect him. He wouldn't even guess!" 

"Because Sirius, I trust you. If Voldemort ever finds out that Peter is Secret-Keeper, he'll torture Peter for the information. You know Peter isn't as strong and brave as you are. Besides, aren't you also going into hiding soon? You'd be safer than him."

"Yes, James, I know, but… Look at it this way. Voldemort is sure to come after me once the charm had been cast. You know as well as I do that he isn't an easy person to hide from. No matter where I run, where I hide, he will surely catch up after me. Voldemort, however, wouldn't even consider Peter. I mean, sure, he is our friend and everything, but he'd more likely come after me than him. Don't you see? It's a prefect bluff. A decoy," Sirius explained enthusiastically.

"Sirius… Don't you think it's a bit risky, trusting Peter? We can't trust everyone, you know…" It was Lily speaking, trying to coax Sirius. "Dumbledore offered to be Secret-Keeper himself. This means the situation is very serious. We trust you because you're James's oldest and best friend. We trust that you will not betray us. We cannot say the same for the others. Not even Peter."

"Come off it. You mean Peter, the spy?" Sirius snorted. "To be honest, the person I don't trust is Remus. I mean, what has Peter got to offer Voldemort? No offence to him and everything, but he's never been as talented, smart, and brave enough to participate in any pranks as you, me or Remus. He only laughs at them. Remus, on the other hand, is a werewolf. Haven't you heard of that nutter, Fenrir Greyback? Thinks it is his duty to _contaminate as many people as possible_," he stressed unnecessarily. "He's the one who has been marshalling all the other werewolves, plotting for _revenge_ on us normal wizards, apparently. I bet Remus is one of those under him," he finished disgustedly.

"Don't you see? That's exactly what we're talking about!" Lily argued. "We can't trust anyone except you and Dumbledore! We can't put our lives to a person whom…"

"Lily, I think Sirius might have a point there," James interrupted. He looked thoughtful. "It might be a good idea."

"But…" Lily threw up her hands in frustration. She knew that the battle was lost. But she just couldn't accept it. Remus Lupin, spying for Voldemort? She had known him during her two years as Gryffindor prefect with him, and he was the kindest, sweetest, most rational person out of the four Marauders. She could answer for his not being the spy, just like James and Sirius. She couldn't say the same for Peter, however. Peter had always been the quietest person out of the four Marauders. Who knows what he was thinking about? How could they suspect Remus, just because of who he was? He didn't ask to be a werewolf; he didn't shun wizard life and succumb to the werewolves' way of life. He didn't kill to eat, like some werewolves do. He's normal! Why should Sirius suspect him? They were friends! But then again, this was war. Distrust was bound to breed. And time changes people.

"All right. All right. We'll use Peter," she said, against her better judgement. "Send him here tomorrow, and we'll cast the charm. It's getting late. I don't think he'll appreciate being dragged out of bed at this ungodly hour, though this is urgent. Hopefully a day won't change everything."

Little did she know that this sealed their doom.

In the nursery, Harry began to cry earnestly into the night, almost as if he sensed the impending doom that was about to befall them all.

– _To Be Continued –_


	5. Why Didn't I See It?

**Things Worth Dying For**

Chapter 4: Why Didn't I See It?  
31st October 1981

Peter shivered as he requested an audience with Voldemort. Here, at last, was his chance to redeem himself. He had long since been at the wrong side of Voldemort's wrath. But after tonight, he was going to be the Dark Lord's favourite. After all, he, Peter Pettigrew, was the only one who was able to hand him the Potters. It was a narrow escape out of the hiding place Sirius assigned for him. He only hoped no one would discover his absence until it was too late.

"You have information for me, Pettigrew?" The high cold voice sent chills down his spine. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He had to do this, for his future.

"Y-Yes my lord," he squeaked.

"And?" Voldemort was impatient to get this over and done with. Pettigrew was beginning to be a liability. He might have to get rid of him soon.

"The Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper, my lord."

A ringing silence followed this announcement. Then Voldemort started to laugh a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"Excellent, excellent! A stroke of brilliance I wouldn't have expected of you, Pettigrew. Now, at last, the Potters are cornered." He chuckled. "All because they trusted the wrong person! _What_possessed them to use Pettigrew, I wonder? No matter, no matter. So much the better. After all these months of trying to get rid of these irksome people, they are finally at my mercy. When did they made you Secret-Keeper?"

"L-last w-week, m-my l-lord," he whimpered. This was not good.

As he expected, Voldemort flew into a rage. "WHAT? AND YOU WAITED UNTIL TODAY TO TELL ME THIS? ARE YOU SO STUPID YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK? I NEED TO KILL THAT STUPID BOY IMMEDIATELY! _CRUCIO_!"

Peter writhed and shrieked in pain on the floor, begging, pleading at his master to stop, to spare him, in spite of Voldemort's continual shrieks of "FOOL! YOU CAN'T EVEN REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY WHEN YOU WERE MADE SECRET-KEEPER? AND I THOUGHT THAT, BEING IN GRYFFINDOR, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BRAVERY? WHAT IS THE USE OF HAVING COURAGE TO FACE YOUR OLD FRIENDS BUT NOT ME, YOU MASTER, LORD VOLDEMORT, WHOM YOU SWORE ETERNAL LOYALTY? I WILL TEACH YOU WHAT PAIN TRULY IS!" It was for a full ten minutes before Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus Curse. "No matter," he whispered. "I will deal with you when I come back. You stupid man. To think I could have gotten rid of the Potter boy for a whole week, delayed because my servant was so stupid he'd waited for a week to tell me the Potters' hideout. Well? Where are they?" he demanded irritably. "Or is the Cruciatus Curse not enough to loosen your tongue, you useless worm?"

Peter lay panting on the cold floor, gasping, trying to catch his breath. He forced himself to repeat the address of the hiding place where his friend, James Potter and his family currently reside. The Marauders were his friends and his family, once upon a time. Now, he realised that there was no right or wrong, those idealistic fools. There was only power. And whoever was able to protect Peter Pettigrew would be the person to whom he would swear eternal allegiance.

* * *

Sirius arrived at Peter's designated hiding place, killing the engine of his favourite motorcycle. He'd decided to check on Peter before he himself went into hiding. As he walked in, he felt a strange prickling down his back. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. 

Peter was gone.

He started to panic. Had the Death Eaters found out about the switch so fast? He didn't even tell Dumbledore, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, that James and Lily didn't use him as Secret-Keeper. So how could the Death Eaters know? Had Peter already been dragged off and subjected to torture?

That's when he started realising something else, something that alarmed him further. Everything was orderly. There wasn't even a sign of struggle. Nothing was out of place. Which, given the present circumstances, was _extremely _out of place. Then it hit him. Peter had betrayed them all. _He _was the spy. Not Remus. And now his stupidity had delivered his brother on a silver platter to Voldemort. How blind he had been!

"Shit!" He needed to get help immediately, and he needed Dumbledore now, more than ever. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted. His silvery-white Patronus erupted from his wand and streaked off into the darkness. Without a second thought, he hopped back onto his flying motorcycle and took off in the direction of Godric's Hollow.

_That little bastard_, he thought savagely, _he is so going to get it when I get my hands on him… I'll make sure that he is thoroughly unrecognisable when I'm through with him… I only hope that I'm not too late… Oh Remus, forgive me for suspecting you just because of who you are… James, Lily, I'm so sorry for endangering you and Harry… We never even gave a second thought that Peter might not be the person we always thought he was… Bastard… Sneaking rat!

* * *

_

Dumbledore was poring over paperwork at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix when a Patronus in the shape of a dog came in. It was from Sirius. The message within the charm unfurled itself.

_Professor Dumbledore, James and Lily are in trouble. Sirius._

He stared. Did this mean Voldemort found out about the Fidelius Charm? But… how? The secret wasn't supposed to be made known to the Dark Lord… It was supposed to keep the Dark Lord from finding out the Potters' whereabouts… unless… unless the Secret-Keeper divulged it. But Sirius was their Secret-Keeper. He was a strong, capable, not to mention an extremely loyal wizard. His regards for James were sincere. Could he have accidentally told the spy without knowing? Or was he tortured by Voldemort? His blood ran cold as he considered another possibility. Was Sirius the spy? If Sirius Black was indeed the spy, why would he contact him? _James and Lily are in trouble…_ Something was definitely fishy here. Did Sirius meant to lure him to Voldemort? Yet… the urgency of the message…_James and Lily are in trouble…_

He needed to help the Potters first. He can worry about Sirius later. First and foremost, he needed to get backup and assemble a rescue team, if he wasn't too late. He raised his wand and thought "_Expecto Patronum_!" preferring the advantage of his non-verbal spells. A silvery-white phoenix erupted and took flight immediately, calling all members of the Order of the Phoenix for help. Their only hope was threatened, their hope for the magical world's future, and the long term happiness of the magical people.

* * *

James and Lily were relaxing by the fire in the living room. Caring for a one-year-old toddler was _very _energy consuming, even when they both had gone AWOL or MIA from their jobs for a year now. Whenever they had the chance, they savoured and cherished these few moments of peace and quiet before Harry would start crying for something or another again. Quality time together was very hard to get by, especially with Voldemort still hot on their trails._Voldemort. Damn him._

James squinted his eyes. He had been staring absentmindedly out the window, and he thought he saw something… moving? What, or who, was that? It can't be. A shadow was approaching their house. Wait… Could it be Professor Dumbledore? What was he doing at this time of the night, especially in these dangerous times?

Curious, he got up and went to the window to get a better look. To his horror, he saw two tiny dots of red. It was Voldemort, striding purposefully in the direction of their house, with his wand outstretched.

Peter. They had been betrayed.

He swore under his breath. He shouldn't have trusted Peter, that slimy rat. _May he rot in hell_, he cursed silently.

In a flash, he had his wand out while shouting, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

Lily didn't question him. She knew he would do this, to stand up against Voldemort, protecting his family. She knew that he would do anything to save her and Harry. And she loved him all the more for that, though she knew in her heart that they might never meet each other alive again. She stumbled out of the living room and into the nursery, just as the door burst open. James attempted desperately to duel with him, buying more time for Lily and Harry to flee, but it was only a matter of seconds before the high, chilling voice laughed and screeched "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The sound of James's body hitting the floor stunned Lily. She quickly scooped up Harry, but it was too late. Voldemort was advancing towards them, wand out.

Lily was seized by a wave of inexplicable fear that she forgotten she could Apparate. All she knew was to shield her son from Voldemort, shrieking, "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"

Voldemort seemed to find this extremely amusing. _How touching… When after all this I'm still going to kill the boy…_ He merely said, "Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"

What? Why did he wanted to kill Harry so much but would spare her? But she wouldn't let Voldemort so much as touch Harry. No way, not over her dead body. He was all she had left now that James was dead.

She cowered as he advanced towards them. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She pleaded. But she knew it was no use. Voldemort wasn't famed for his compassion. He was the Dark Lord, after all.

Voldemort was beginning to get impatient. He hissed, "Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" He would have to take this foolish woman's life if she didn't move soon. He didn't want to risk seeing the Aurors. He just wanted a quick, clean job. She was wasting his time. Besides, all this taunting and verbal duels were what allowed the Potters to escape him three times so far. But not this time. Oh, no! He had his own future to think of, rather than giving way to his liking for sneering and insulting this Mudblood like he always did.

Lily was desperate now. She couldn't let her son die. In a valiant (and, according to Voldemort, foolish) effort to save him, she laid down her life for her son. "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead – Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

Voldemort started laughing a high, cold, cruel laugh. Mercy? What was mercy? He certainly didn't have that word in his entire vocabulary. Fine then, he would gladly help her die! Whatever it was, he just needed to kill the boy. The boy was the real threat. If she wanted to die, sure, he could help her. "_Avada Kedavra_!" For a second time that night, a blinding flash of green light was seen shining out of the manor at Godric's Hollow. Lily's emerald eyes closed forever in death, with her arms still encircled tightly and protectively around her son.

Little Harry started crying as Lily fell to the floor. Voldemort advanced towards the innocent one-year-old boy with a crown of his father's jet-black hair, his eyes the same shining emeralds as his mother's. "This is the boy who would be my downfall? Well say goodbye, darling," he cooed in a mock baby voice, "cause you're not going to stand in my way as I take over the world!" Voldemort sneered. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry cried even louder as he felt a searing pain in his forehead. The curse had rebounded back to Voldemort. He was forever protected by his mother's sacrifice for him, a protection that flowed through his veins because Lily had died so that he could live. Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock as his own curse hit him. He experienced pain beyond pain, pain so intense that couldn't even be described. However, protected by his Horcruxes, he could not die. The seventh part of his soul was merely ripped from his body as a result of the Killing Curse. Greatly weakened without a host body, he fled Godric's Hollow just before it was completely destroyed, vowing that he would come back one day and finish off the last Potter, eliminating the last stumbling block in his plan for world domination.

The Potters' house at Godric's Hollow collapsed, burying, in their midst, two of the greatest wizards and witches of all times, who had risked themselves to save the baby now crying harder than ever as he lay helplessly in the middle of the ruined house. James and Lily Potter had not known that, because of their sacrifice, they had managed to earn fourteen years of peace for the magical world before Voldemort would rise again. By their selfless act, their son now fulfilled the terms of the prophecy Albus Dumbledore had heard, that day in the Hog's Head. Harry James Potter was the only one who would ever be able to defeat Voldemort now. He was the only person who ever survived the Killing Curse. He was called the Boy Who Lived. He would soon be known as the Chosen One. Because he was loved when Voldemort was not.

James and Lily had known the dangers of joining the Order of the Phoenix and fighting an active battle against Voldemort, yet they had consciously laid down their lives, not only for their son, but for the greater good of the magical world. And for that, they were saved. They may be dead, but would never be gone. And Harry would always be loved, forever and beyond.

– _Finis –_


End file.
